


Чуть ближе, чем горизонт

by ShadowHawk (BlessMyBliss)



Category: Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre-Dame - All Media Types, Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre-Dame - Victor Hugo
Genre: Angst and Romance, Drama, F/M, Gen, Gypsy, Middle Ages, On the Run, Original Character(s), Priests, Pseudo-History, mob justice
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlessMyBliss/pseuds/ShadowHawk
Summary: Он был готов последовать за ней хоть в ад. Но так далеко не понадобилось.
Relationships: Esméralda | Esmeralda/Claude Frollo
Kudos: 3





	Чуть ближе, чем горизонт

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заказу в качестве челленджа.

Наш ковёр – цветочная поляна,  
Наши стены – сосны-великаны,  
Наша крыша – небо голубое,  
Наше счастье – жить такой судьбою!  
Из м/ф Бременские музыканты

Откуда-то справа, издалека, послышался переливчатый собачий лай, и вслед за ним – гулкий призыв одинокого колокола.  
Лошади насторожили было уши, но потом синхронно тряхнули спутанными гривами и снова понуро опустили морды.  
Прямо из-под копыт, блеснув бронзовой спинкой, в траву метнулась пригревшаяся на тёплой земле змея, заставив усталых животных с испуганным ржанием шарахнуться в сторону.  
Сидевший на передке кибитки мужчина помянул дьявола, сразу же попросил за это прощения у Бога, затем, успокаивающе поцокав языком и натянув вожжи, вернул лошадей на путь истинный и внимательным, цепким взглядом окинул местность. Без труда отыскал на опушке почти вплотную подступающего к дороге реденького лесочка тонкую, не иначе как из тумана и света сотканную фигурку, которая быстро перебегала от дерева к дереву подобно любопытной нимфе, привлечённой появлением нежданных гостей.  
Откинув грубую, пахнущую сеном ткань, из кибитки высунулась немолодая женщина.  
– Ты устал, наверно? – спросила она, торопливо поправляя сбившуюся косынку. – Отдохни, Ферка. Я Лачо разбужу, хватит уже ему бока отлёживать…  
Крупные кольца в её ушах, поймав прощальный отблеск уходящего дня, ярко вспыхнули – совсем как змеиная чешуя.  
Ферка покачал головой:  
– Нет, Годявир. Я не устал. Устали лошади. Сейчас доедем до реки, остановимся на ночлег. Пусть Лачо едет вперёд, проверит, нет ли там кого-нибудь.  
– Хорошо.  
Буквально через пять минут верхом на красивой караковой кобыле мимо повозки промчался ещё взъерошенный и толком не проснувшийся, но гордый данным ему ответственным поручением смуглый мальчишка.  
Проводив его взглядом, Ферка украдкой вздохнул и постарался прогнать не к месту воскресший в памяти образ совсем другого ребёнка. Светлокожего и белокурого.  
Он медленно поднял голову и посмотрел на небо. Осторожно, словно ступая по тонкому льду и каждую секунду ожидая предательского хруста и погружения в обжигающе холодную глубину.  
Где-то в районе затылка почти сразу появилось лёгкое покалывание. Оно сотней искр пробежало вниз по хребту, сдавило горло, растеклось по рёбрам, собралось горячим комочком в груди… Пришлось смиренно опустить взгляд на пыльные крупы лошадей.  
Кончиками пальцев Ферка помассировал занывшие виски. Его, привыкшего к тяжёлым сводам, узким окнам и крепким дверям, до сих пор пугало беспечно открытое всем ветрам небо.  
Тем временем нимфа, оставленная его вниманием, успела не только добежать до кибитки, но и ловко вскарабкаться на передок, предварительно закинув туда небольшую плетёнку, полную крепких молодых грибов, а затем и какой-то растрёпанный веник. И оказалось, что это вовсе никакая не нимфа, а обычная девушка – черноглазая, загорелая, изяществом и лёгкостью движений неуловимо напоминающая дикую козочку.  
– Смотри, – едва устроившись, девушка сунула плетёнку и веник ему в руки. – Малина! И брусника!.. А я лисицу видела. И трёх лисят…  
Ферка не глядя отправил предъявленное добро за спину, где его тут же перехватили сухие морщинистые руки Годявир, умело управляющиеся с любой снедью, а сам как бы между делом погладил девушку по черноволосой макушке.  
– Это чудесно, дитя, – сказал он, подразумевая то ли нехитрые дары природы, то ли пропитанный запахом смолы и трескотнёй кузнечиков вечер, то ли вообще всё, что его окружало.  
В безоблачном небе описывал широкие круги ястреб.

Клод Фролло никогда раньше не думал, что с ним такое может произойти.  
Он, человек просвещённый и до сих пор считавший себя вполне разумным, тот, к кому сам король приходил за советом, кто без труда мог растолковать истинный смысл какой-нибудь почти стёртой временем козявки на древнем барельефе, кто черпал тайные знания из книг, которыми впору бы адские печи топить, забросил всё, что составляло смысл его жизни, чтобы предаваться бесстыдным грёзам об уличной девке, готовой за дюжину насквозь фальшивых признаний отдаться смазливому солдафону на загаженном мышами чердаке.  
И не раздумывая обменял бы все свои знания на возможность поменяться местами с этим солдафоном.  
То и дело в налившейся свинцовой тяжестью голове юркими мокрицами проскальзывали обрывки странных мыслей. Ему почему-то становилось отрадно от того, что красавчик-капитан, блиставший мундиром, но не умом, всё никак не мог запомнить имя цыганки, будто бы какие-то высшие силы не позволяли ему осквернить божественное звучание этого слова.  
Раз за разом, словно перебирая чётки, Клод повторял заветные четыре слога, сосредотачивал на них всё внимание, как беспризорник, который в укромном уголке наслаждается стянутой с лотка торговца конфетой: "Эс" – чуть тронуть языком, едва ощутив вкус… "ме" – слизнуть с губ крупинки сахара… "раль" – покатать во рту сладкую льдинку… "да" – нетерпеливо сдавить зубами до хруста, до острых, стремительно тающих осколков…  
Он сходил с ума и уже даже не пытался остановиться.  
В сырой и холодной темнице, где цыганку заперли за преступление, совершённое им самим, он говорил о любви к ней. И возле виселицы, которая ждала её по его вине, тоже. Он просил о жалости ту, для которой у него самого жалости не нашлось. Ну не абсурд ли?..  
Чего стоили все его слова, если он даже не попытался ей помочь? Первый раз из рук палача её спас нелюдимый, уродливый звонарь. Второй – сумасшедшая вретишница и лошадь. А на что хватило смелости у него самого? Предлагать гнусные сделки да в ночной тишине Собора пробраться к ней в келью – и только.  
Ему, священнику, впору было учиться бескорыстию у приёмыша, когда-то подобранного лишь для того, чтобы младшему братцу, ежели он наберёт в жизни грехов сверх меры, было проще въехать на чужом горбу в рай.  
Воспоминания жгли, как если бы вместо шрамов на груди снова набухали кровью глубокие порезы. Щепоткой соли на них просыпались и мысли о брошенном на произвол судьбы воспитаннике. Но тут совесть ворчала недолго. Квазимодо не пропадёт, пока стоит Собор, со стенами которого он давно сросся душой. У него ведь есть толстая Мэри, и ленивый Тибо, и торопливый Паскье, и ещё дюжина медных друзей, и не меньше друзей каменных, которых он наверняка тоже знает поимённо, а священники, в отличие от прочих горожан, весьма терпимы к нему – так что без куска хлеба, крыши над головой и своих колоколов звонарь не останется, а о большем он вряд ли мечтает.  
Увы, зацикленный на своих переживаниях, Клод частенько отказывал другим в способности испытывать столь же бурные эмоции. Тем более если речь шла о звонаре, к которому он, как бы это ни было для него унизительно, до сих пор ревновал прелестную цыганку. За время путешествия это чувство удалось загнать в область бессознательного, но изжить полностью не получилось.  
О том, что сделал Квазимодо с его братом, Клод старался не думать. Слишком уж отчётливым было понимание, что Жеан оказался незапланированной жертвой его силков, расставленных совсем на другую дичь.  
Разве стоит винить жернова тому, кто льёт воду на мельничное колесо?  
Как бы там ни было, всё это осталось в прошлом. В том прошлом, где он и представить себе не мог, каким настоящим обернётся будущее.  
Он находился в центре круга, и в глазах рябило от пёстрых одежд, броских украшений, от хмурых лиц, на которых ясно читались любопытство, испуг и откровенная угроза.  
Прямо перед ним стоял предводитель табора – уже немолодой, но по-юношески статный: время смогло выбелить его голову, но не заставило опустить её к земле, не согнуло спину грузом прожитых лет.  
Отблески костра укрывали его фигуру багровой, истинно королевской мантией.  
– Чего ты хочешь, гаджó? – поинтересовался он спокойно и благодушно.  
На этот вопрос Клод многое мог бы ответить. Про округлые коленки и смуглые плечики, которые мечтал покрыть поцелуями, про тёмные глаза, в которых хотел бы видеть что-то более приятное, нежели отвращение и страх, про звонкий, как весенний ручей, голос, который позвал бы его по имени… Про кровь и расплавленный свинец, в одну прекрасную ночь залившие паперть Собора Парижской Богоматери…  
Но такую откровенность цыгане вряд ли оценили бы по достоинству, поэтому пришлось отложить на потом пространный монолог.  
Откинув капюшон дорожного плаща, Клод сказал:  
– Я хочу присоединиться к вашему табору.  
Его когда-то приятный, хорошо поставленный голос, эхо которого столько раз трепетало под сводами Собора, сейчас прозвучал хрипло и резко.  
И словно в ответ послышался горестный стон.  
Все обернулись на этот звук – и Клод тоже, ещё быстрее, чем остальные.  
Возле ближнего к костру шатра стояла в сгустившихся сумерках бледная, исхудавшая до прозрачности цыганка, похожая на какое-то потустороннее видение, и отблески весело танцевавшего пламени умирали в её агатово-чёрных глазах.  
– Опять он… Опять этот священник… Жануар, скажи, зачем он здесь, зачем преследует меня?..  
Названный Жануаром – предводитель табора – с быстротой кота, услышавшего топоток мышиных лап, повернулся к Клоду.  
– Значит, священник… – процедил он. Ни спокойствия, ни благодушия в его голосе не осталось.  
Клод с трудом отвёл взгляд от цыганки, которая медленными, неуверенными шагами приблизилась к Жануару и бессильно опустилась в траву у его ног.  
– Нет… Я не священник. Я безумец, ищущий искупления.  
– Наша сестра боится тебя, – будто не слыша его, продолжил Жануар, и в словах этих отчётливо лязгнула сталь. – Наша сестра говорит, что ты преследуешь её. Это так?  
Тут Клод понял, что чувствует человек, добровольно сующий голову в пасть крокодила.  
Кольцо цыган неуловимо изменилось. Женщины, до того стоявшие впереди, глазевшие на странного гостя, махнув пёстрыми юбками, отступили, и теперь его окружали их мужья, сыновья и братья, ждущие лишь знака своего предводителя.  
– Я не преследую её, – ответил Клод с бесконечной усталостью. – Я следую за ней.  
– Проклятый убийца! – воскликнула цыганка, вскинув голову: злость ненадолго придала ей сил. – Почему ты не оставишь меня в покое?! В твоих глазах смерть! Уйди отсюда! Возвращайся туда, откуда пришёл, мерзкий поп!  
– Ты слышал нашу сестру, гаджо, – сказал Жануар, подводя итог разговору. – Уходи, пока мы не останавливаем тебя.  
Но отступать Клод не собирался. Да и некуда было – все мосты давно сгорели, даже пепел остыть успел. Так что он сделал глубокий вдох, готовясь произнести какую-нибудь душещипательную речь, которая, возможно, вызовет сочувствие если и не у юной колдуньи, то хотя бы у её цыганской родни, вообще падкой на всякий любовный вздор, но тут четыре сторожившие табор собаки, едва успокоившиеся после его появления, вдруг снова как по команде вскочили и ощерили клыки.  
По кромке поля к табору шагала толпа крестьян. С факелами, топорами и дубинами.

Кто, чем, зачем и когда именно треснул его по голове, Клод не знал. Очнулся он от жара – совсем рядом горел шатёр, пламя весело и жадно пожирало разноцветную ткань, отплёвываясь искрами и угольками, вгрызалось в хлипкие деревянные подпорки.  
Сначала он даже грешным делом подумал, что умер, уж очень открывшееся его глазам зрелище походило на ад.  
Куда ни взгляни, везде был огонь, метались какие-то тени, отовсюду доносились крики и брань, стоны, проклятия… Мимо галопом промчалась ошалевшая от страха лошадь, за ней волочилось зацепившееся ногой за стремя тело, на котором дымилась одежда. Коротко взвизгнула собака, заголосил ребёнок, взметнув в ночное небо тучу искр, рухнул один из шатров.  
Не хватало только скрежещущего зубами Квазимодо с его свинцовым дождём.  
Едва ли не на четвереньках добравшись до ближайшей кибитки, Клод спрятался под ней и, прикрыв лицо рукавом, чтобы хоть как-то защититься от едкого дыма, принялся уже внимательнее осматривать место действия.  
Влезать в чужую драку он, разумеется, не собирался: цыгане его мало интересовали, да и к крестьянам особого сочувствия не было.  
Табор стоял возле деревни уже неделю, и местных это не слишком-то радовало. Хозяин дома, в котором за разумную плату Клод нашёл временный приют, не раз упоминал о заломах на посевах и переставших доиться коровах, а потом и попорченные девки сыскались. Идея воспользоваться народным недовольством и натравить хозяев на гостей, чтобы под шумок умыкнуть Эсмеральду, появилась практически сразу, но особого внимания она не удостоилась: после смерти брата, вернее после того, как эта смерть и её причины были осознанны им в полной мере, в нём что-то – Клод и сам толком не понимал, что именно, – неуловимо изменилось.  
Но народ, как оказалось, вполне мог обойтись и без науськиваний.  
Какой-то мужик с окровавленной рожей, заметив притаившегося под кибиткой Клода, оскалил редкие зубы и заковылял к нему, перехватив поудобнее дубину. Но, прежде чем тот успел даже подумать о своём верном кинжале, на мужика налетел один из цыган, размахивающий кривым ножом в две ладони длиной. Сцепившись, противники с почти звериным рычанием покатились по земле.  
Дожидаться исхода поединка Клод не стал. Покинув своё убежище, он короткими перебежками в тщетной попытке оставаться в тени там, где тени не было, направился к шатру, возле которого видел Эсмеральду, когда только пришёл в табор. Шатра там, правда, уже не осталось – лишь куча тлеющего тряпья, на которой изредка то тут то там раскрывались крохотные огненные цветы. Из-под кучи торчали босые ноги – грязь и копоть, покрывавшие их, не помешали оценить изящество формы, и на мгновение у Клода буквально остановилось сердце. Обжигая ладони, он оттащил останки шатра, разбросал обугленные тряпки и… услышал голос, вернее даже вскрик, долетевший от опушки леса. Негромкий – кто-то другой, скорее всего, и не различил бы его среди прочего шума, но только не тот, кому этот голос пел и в мечтах, и в кошмарах.  
И тряпки, и ноги сразу же оказались благополучно забыты – теперь Клод точно знал, куда ему нужно. Другое дело, что посыпанными лепестками роз коврами никто ему дорогу устилать не собирался. Поэтому он на всякий случай на ходу выдернул из чьей-то мёртвой руки топор.  
Цыган и раньше было гораздо меньше, чем их врагов, а теперь почти совсем не осталось, но они даже не думали сдаваться. Женщины дрались наравне с мужчинами, может, не так умело, но гораздо более свирепо: становиться живым трофеем ни одна из них не горела желанием.  
Некоторые селяне, решив, что дальше разберутся без них, уже обшаривали кибитки или побежали ловить лошадей, а кто-то, спрятавшийся за густой порослью ивняка чуть поодаль от горящего табора, нашёл занятие повеселее.  
Этим "кем-то" оказался совсем молодой парень, который курчавыми светлыми волосами совсем не к месту напомнил Клоду ясноглазого бесёнка Жеана. Услышав хруст веток за спиной, он оставил попытки выпутать бесчувственную Эсмеральду из яркой цыганской юбки и обернулся. У него оказалось простодушное и довольно милое лицо.  
Света луны, мешавшегося со случайными отблесками огня ему, по всей видимости, не хватило, чтобы точно опознать подошедшего, но, по одежде приняв его за одного из своих, парень, явно хвастаясь добычей, похлопал цыганку по коленке, чуть горделиво улыбнулся и высказал пару в целом справедливых, но далеко не пристойных замечаний о том, сколь щедро её одарила природа.  
У Клода от ярости потемнело в глазах.  
Парня, кстати, природа тоже не обидела (да и труд в поле или мастерской укрепляет тело гораздо лучше, чем корпение над книгами), так что когда, пролетев вверх тормашками шагов пять и ещё столько же прокатившись по траве, он впечатался спиной в торчавший на опушке пень, то удивился едва ли больше, чем Клод, который и отправил его в это полное опасностей путешествие.  
Впрочем, удивление их продлилось не намного дольше, чем приступ альтруизма у ростовщика.  
Парень быстро перевернулся, встал на четвереньки, ругаясь так, что позавидовал бы даже милый сердцу Эсмеральды капитан, поэтому Клод не стал терять время даром – бросился на него и снова повалил в траву. Сел сверху, упёрся коленом ему в хребет. Едва ли не зарывшись носом в землю, парень что-то сердито прогундосил – мол, к чему такие крайности, он не жадный и девкой бы поделился со всеми желающими, тем более что вряд ли она до сих пор девка, у цыган-то с этим быстро…  
Клод не знал, в какой момент нанёс первый удар. Как не знал и того, сколько их было. Остановился он лишь тогда, когда голова парня практически отделилась от тела. Не желая смотреть на дело рук своих, он бросил топор, с трудом поднялся и пошёл к всё ещё пребывавшей в глубоком обмороке цыганке.  
Воздух пах кровью, потом, свежей травой и потревоженной, изрытой землёй.  
Нужно было побыстрее убраться отсюда и найти спокойное место, чтобы дождаться утра.

Куча прелых листьев, скопившаяся под торчащими во все стороны корнями поваленного дерева, оказалась мягкой и довольно удобной. Расстелив поверх этого природой данного ложа свой изрядно потрёпанный плащ, Клод уложил на него так и не очнувшуюся цыганку, а сам уселся рядом, чтобы хоть немого отдышаться после всего случившегося.  
Кожу рук и лица неприятно стягивала засыхающая кровь, а обожжённые ладони ещё и щипало. В голове не иначе как толстая Мэри со всем своим медным семейством трезвонила.  
Чтоб успокоится, Клод попробовал было прочитать молитву, но после первой же фразы горло тисками сдавило желание расхохотаться. Это ему-то, бросившему служение святому алтарю ради девчонки-язычницы, просить у Господа утешения и защиты?  
Конечно же, слова искреннего раскаяния, как и всякая благая мысль, могли бы достичь Небесного Престола, протянуться тонкой нитью света между ним и заблудшей, увязшей в непроглядной черноте душой, но Клод каяться попросту не умел.  
Вот и теперь, когда лунный луч, проникший сквозь шелестящий полог листвы, погладил обнажённое плечо цыганки, пощекотал её шею, серебристыми бликами заиграл в волосах, его посетила шальная мысль, что можно воспользоваться ситуацией и довести до логического завершения то, что было начато в одной из келий Собора Парижской Богоматери и продолжено на Гревской площади, но она промелькнула и исчезла, едва остатки здравомыслия довели до его сознания тот факт, что буквально в сотне шагов от ненадёжного укрытия из листьев и темноты одни люди убивают других людей, а остатки совести сложились в знак равенства между ним самим – беглым священником, – предприимчивым сельским пареньком и королевским офицером.  
А такая компания Клоду категорически не понравилась.

Гренгуара удалось отыскать на одной из городских площадей. Естественно, бродяга-философ в своём шутовском наряде снова показывал чудеса ловкости, удерживая в зубах стул, к которому на этот раз – видимо, для разнообразия, хотя орал он столь же истошно, как и предыдущие невольные участники представления, – был привязан круглобокий пятнистый поросёнок.  
Хорошенькой козочки, на которую он без долгих сомнений променял свою жену, с Гренгуаром не было, да и немудрено: её, как и её бывшую хозяйку, всё ещё с нетерпением ждала дочка заплечных дел мастера, чтобы в рекордные сроки научить летать.  
Особой радости от новой встречи со своим бывшим учителем Гренгуар не испытал, но покорно отошёл вслед за ним в какой-то скрытый от любопытных глаз закоулок, где был подвергнут весьма тщательному допросу. Со свойственной ему болтливостью и склонностью к отвлечённым рассуждениям он поведал пританцовывающему от нетерпения Клоду всё, что знал о втором побеге цыганки.  
Знал, кстати, он не так уж и много, да и то из сплетен, блуждавших по кабакам и халупам Двора Чудес.  
Поговаривали, что чокнутая вретишница из Крысиной норы оказалась матерью Эсмеральды (по крайней мере, кричала она об этом довольно громко) и что она отвлекла солдат, убедив их, что прячет "колдунью" в своём логове. Пока она дразнила и поливала отборной бранью ломающих каменную кладку бедняг, схоронившейся совсем в другом месте цыганке удалось сбежать. Правда, не так уж далеко, какой-то красивый офицер, к которому она сама бросилась, словно ища спасения, не долго думая развернул коня и повёз её обратно к виселице. Увидев это, вретишница, которую уже успели вытащить на свет божий, подлетела к коню, повисла на уздечке, а потом уж и на седоке, который явно не ожидал от костлявой затворницы такой прыти и сам не понял, как оказался на мостовой. При этом вретишница верещала так отчаянно, что перепуганный конь взвился на дыбы. Офицер отшвырнул женщину от себя, и она упала спиной прямо на подножие виселицы за мгновение до того, как конь точным ударом копыта раскроил ему череп и галопом умчался по улице, унося на спине мёртвой хваткой вцепившуюся в луку седла цыганку…  
Чуть позже её нашёл в какой-то грязной подворотне один из бродяг, возвращавшийся с дневного промысла и завернувший за угол, чтобы без помех справить естественную нужду. Он и привёл равнодушную, оцепеневшую девушку во Двор Чудес.  
Хотя были среди верноподданных королевства Арго такие, кто утверждал, будто привёз её взмыленный, запалённый конь, упавший от усталости прямо посреди площади. Нашлись и те, кто всеми чертями клялся, что Эсмеральда пришла сама – босая, в драной белой рубахе, с разбитыми коленями и обрывком верёвки на шее…  
Рассказывали, в общем, всякое, но Гренгуар, по совести говоря, интересовался этим мало, в чём откровенно и признался едва не зарычавшему от злости Клоду.  
Как бы то ни было, все истории сходились на одном: и цыганка, и так своевременно испугавшийся конь в конце концов оказались в обители городской черни.  
Участь коня, впрочем, была весьма печальна, хоть и с точки зрения природы, вся механика которой основана на поедании одних существ другими, вполне закономерна. Увы, для уже чувствовавших в своих руках вожделенные сокровища Собора, но вынужденных уйти не солоно хлебавши бродяг это было слабым утешением.  
Почти сразу после гибели герцога египетского и цыганского часть его подданных – немногим более двадцати человек – изъявила желание снова отправиться бродить по городам и весям и буквально на следующее утро ушла из Парижа.  
Доведённую до состояния прострации свалившимися на неё злоключениями Эсмеральду они забрали с собой.  
Может, всё было не совсем так, как рассказал философ, а может, совсем не так, он и сам в достоверности своей истории сомневался, но Клод наконец-то узнал то, что его интересовало больше всего.  
Поначалу он воспринял это как знак свыше, как дарованный ему шанс: соблазн исчез, чего уж проще – вернуться к молитвам, книгам, алхимии, поискам и разгадке оставленных мудрецами прошлого в граните и мраморе тайн… Но тешить себя иллюзией возможности спасения Клод не стал. После того момента, когда цыганка предпочла виселицу, а он сам в очередной – это какой уже по счёту-то? – раз выдал её преследователям, из памяти как будто был выдран изрядный кусок.  
Разум его начал проясняться лишь под вечер следующего дня, когда он, грязный, оборванный, жалкий, немногим отличающийся от того отребья, что пыталось захватить Собор, целовал подножие креста, расположенного в поле близ Монфокона, и жадно слизывал струящуюся по камням дождевую воду. Небо раз за разом вспарывали молнии, а в раскатах грома Клоду чудился хохот – хриплый, лающий, будто бы исходящий из стянутого верёвкой горла…  
Летняя гроза пролетела быстро, сразу после заката небо расчистилось, так что всю дорогу до города на Клода бесстыдно пялились звёзды. Он на них взглянуть так и не решился.  
Через день, успев привести себя в порядок, отыскать Гренгуара и узнать о судьбе цыганки, оставить распоряжения относительно похорон брата, заглянуть в раскуроченную солдатами Крысиную нору и найти там нечто полезное, Клод собрал все имевшиеся у него деньги, купил двух не очень красивых, но выносливых лошадей, неприметную мирскую одежду и кое-какие припасы в дорогу. На рассвете он покинул Собор, добрался до конюшни, где его ждали уже готовые к долгому пути скакуны, там же переоделся и через полчаса покинул Париж, по пути в приступе внезапного человеколюбия укрыв ненужной уже сутаной какого-то оборванца, прикорнувшего на куче мусора.

Вынырнув из воспоминаний, Клод быстро огляделся, но никого не увидел: спалившие табор селяне наверняка уже давно разошлись по домам, чтобы до рассвета успеть хоть немного отдохнуть от подвигов ратных, а особо упорных, пожелавших прочесать ночной лес – на случай, если кто-нибудь из цыган всё же смог сбежать, – среди них не нашлось.  
Что-то зашуршало, заставив Клода привстать и схватиться за верный кинжал, но оказалось, что это всего лишь ёж, выискивающий личинок в лесной подстилке.  
Сумрак уже начал потихоньку рассеиваться.  
Просыпающийся лес был тих, лишь изредка раздавался быстрый, деловитый стук дятла да сварливо переругивались какие-то не видимые в листве пичуги. Порой слышалось насмешливое, довольное карканье, по нему легко можно было определить, где когда-то, лет сто назад – всего лишь прошлым вечером, – пел, танцевал, пестрел странными, яркими одеждами, заливался собачьим лаем и женским смехом цыганский табор.  
Не удалось кочевому племени уйти от судьбы.  
И как теперь в их гадания верить?..  
Впрочем, Клод и не верил.  
Его судьба, это он без всяких карт знал, лежала сейчас рядом с ним, в неверном свете едва зарождающегося дня похожая на мраморную статую, изваянную искуснейшим мастером.  
Правда, статуи обычно молчаливы и неподвижны, а эта побормотала что-то и вдруг, резко очнувшись, приподнялась, испуганно заозиралась по сторонам. Почти сразу натолкнулась взглядом на сидящего рядом Клода и чуть не вернулась к своему прежнему, неподвижному и почти бездыханному, состоянию.  
– Священник… – прошептала она так, как, наверное, поприветствовала бы свою смерть. Беспомощно оглядела торчащие со всех сторон корни, которые, подобно прутьям клетки, не дали бы проскочить мимо внушавшего ей такой ужас человека.  
– Дитя, я здесь, чтобы спасти тебя, – заверил Клод, протягивая ей руку, но цыганка съёжилась и отодвинулась от него насколько возможно.  
– Весь в крови… – пробормотала она, обращаясь больше к самой себе, и сжала было в ладони расшитую зелёными бусинами ладанку, свой неизменный талисман, но сразу же с тоскливым вздохом выпустила её. – Чья это кровь?.. Цыган?..  
– Это кровь того, кто посягнул на тебя! Да, я убил его, так было надо. О, это пустяк, что тебе за дело до него, колдунья? Я уже давно обрёк свою душу на ад, чтобы и там быть с тобой…  
Как всегда в присутствии цыганки, у Клода проснулось красноречие, но, что вполне закономерно, чем больше было слов, тем меньше в них оставалось смысла. В конце концов витиеватые фразы о душевных терзаниях сменились простыми, отрывистыми, рассыпались на отдельные слова.  
– Это я тебя спас… Я, не он… Неужели не достоин – твоей благодарности, нет? Нет? Неужели ждёшь его? Этого пустоголового капитана де Ша…  
– Не произноси его имени! – вдруг вскрикнула Эсмеральда с таким отчаянием, словно неизвестно откуда взявшийся здесь палач успел незаметно обуть её изящную ножку в "испанский сапог" и теперь подкручивал винты. – Матушка! Моя бедная матушка!.. Он отнял её у меня!.. Мы могли бы уйти в Реймс… Вместе… Зачем я доверилась ему?.. Пусти меня! – вдруг потребовала она безо всякого перехода. – Пусти, я вернусь в табор!  
– Табора больше нет.  
– Я тебе не верю, поп. Ты всегда лжёшь.  
Изрядно рассвирепев от этих слов, Клод схватил цыганку за руку и вскочил, вынудив её встать тоже, причём, чтобы не наткнуться на корни, сделать шаг вперёд, к нему.  
– Что ж, идём! Идём! Хочешь, как Фома, персты свои в их раны вложить? Вложишь! Ну, идём же!  
Он подхватил с земли плащ и направился в сторону опушки. Десяток шагов ему пришлось практически тащить дрожащую Эсмеральду за собой, но потом роли поменялись.  
На всякий случай Клод не отпускал её руку, но она не пыталась вырваться, как будто и не замечала этого, лишь с упрямством одержимой шагала к табору.  
Только когда деревья расступились, а кусты, наоборот, зелёными шпалерами закрыли путь, пришлось придержать её на случай, ежели селяне всё ещё – или снова – здесь, но предосторожность оказалась излишней: Эсмеральда остановилась в нескольких шагах от края леса, а потом и попятилась – прежняя решимость внезапно оставила её.  
Тогда Клод, решившись наконец отпустить её руку, снова пошёл вперёд – осторожно, почти крадучись, ощущая на себе алчные, оценивающие взгляды слетевшихся на угощение ворон.  
Две птицы уже облюбовали чьё-то тело, но пока не приступили к трапезе, лишь с неподдельным интересом теребили залубеневшую от крови одежду.  
Клод быстро обшарил взглядом землю в поисках камня или ветки, чего-нибудь, чем можно было бы в них запустить, – и в этот момент нечто тяжёлое с яростным криком упало ему на спину, сбило с ног и само откатилось куда-то в сторону. При ближайшем рассмотрении оказалось, что "нечто" – на самом деле полуголый чумазый мальчишка-цыган, вооружённый внушительного вида ножом, а тот уже, стараясь не потерять преимущество внезапности, снова бросился в атаку.  
– Лачо, не надо! – остановил юного мстителя женский голос, но то был не голос Эсмеральды. Мальчишка будто на невидимую стену налетел. Медленно, нехотя опустил уже занесённый для удара нож и отступил, злобно посвёркивая глазами, как чующая кровь ласка.  
Когда Клод поднялся, рядом уже появилась и обладательница голоса – пожилая, но сохранившая следы былой красоты цыганка. На руках она держала ребёнка.  
– Ты ещё здесь, гаджо, – удивлённо отметила она и тут же посмотрела на что-то за спиной Клода, заставив и его обернуться.  
Эсмеральда сидела в истоптанной доброй сотней ног траве, напоминая пёструю птицу, подбитую камнем уличного шалопая. Она не двигалась, лишь взгляд растерянно блуждал, иногда задерживаясь на том, чего ему лучше было бы и не касаться.  
– Годявир, – позвала она лишённым всякого выражения голосом. – Где все, Годявир?  
Старая цыганка положила руку на плечо Лачо и ответила:  
– Все здесь.

Что делать дальше, ни у кого сомнений не вызывало: бежать. И чем скорее, тем лучше – в любой момент могли снова появиться селяне, чтобы забрать то, что просмотрели в потёмках, или поискать успокоившихся лошадей. Да и добротные, хоть и слегка опалённые повозки в хозяйстве лишними не будут…  
Погорельцы их опередили.  
Выбрав самую крепкую на вид кибитку – она стояла в стороне от других, поэтому отделалась прожжённым в нескольких местах пологом, – они тщательно прочесали всё, что осталось от табора. Большую часть ещё годных вещей Годявир успела собрать до появления Клода и Эсмеральды: она была уверена, что осталась одна с двумя детьми на руках. Предчувствуя неизбежность схватки, Жануар отправил её в лес, доверив своего единственного сына Михо, которого ему ценой собственной жизни два года назад подарила жена, а Лачо был приставлен к ним в качестве грозного защитника. Эти трое, решив спрятаться до темноты, чтобы потом вернуться и попробовать как-то позаботиться об убитых родичах, уже собирались уходить – старшие своим ходом, а Михо на спине Годявир, – возможно, если бы монолог Клода был бы на пару предложений длиннее, они бы так и разминулись.  
Впятером имело смысл подумать о кибитке.  
Лачо долго и переливчато свистел, подманивая лошадей, и наконец на призыв отозвались три – две цыганские, а одна из тех, что принадлежали Клоду. По счастью, именно та, на которую была навьючена поклажа, столь необходимые сейчас припасы. Конечно, у Клода в поясе хранились деньги, но проку от них было бы мало – не у белок же орехи покупать.  
Когда вещи были собраны и лошади запряжены, настал черёд мёртвых. Клод, если уж говорить совсем честно, не видел ничего дурного в том, чтобы оставить тела язычников на прокорм воронью, но с истинно христианским смирением взялся за организацию – вернее, импровизацию – похорон.  
Обязанности снова распределились сами собой.  
Ещё не набравшийся силёнок, но шустрый Лачо принялся таскать из заготовленной у кромки леса кучи хворост и складывать его под двумя кибитками, а когда куча иссякла, стал обшаривать опушку.  
Клод и Годявир переносили и укладывали в кибитки убитых. Эсмеральда, хоть и полумёртвая от ужаса, помогала как могла. Хватило её, правда, ненадолго: едва взглянув на Жануара, чьё лицо было рассечено ударом топора, она убежала к Лачо. Впрочем, и ему помощь пришлась кстати: хвороста действительно нужно было очень много.  
Лишь самый младший из выживших, Михо, заботливо укутанный в пахнущую гарью шаль, полусонно чмокал подгоревшим яблоком, которое откуда-то извлекла Годявир, и не обращал никакого внимания на возню остальных.  
Наконец на поляне снова запылали костры. Сухой хворост разгорелся быстро, ему в этом помог лёгкий ветерок, который подул со стороны деревни и принёс на своих незримых крыльях запах навоза, сена и, точно в насмешку, свежего хлеба, мирно румянившегося в печах.  
Клод уже хотел поторопить остальных, ведь каждая минута промедления уменьшала их шансы уйти незамеченными – с такой-то иллюминацией! – но вдруг Годявир чуть повела плечами, будто стряхивая усталость, звонко прищёлкнула пальцами, раскинула руки и в танце пошла вокруг горящих повозок. Помедлив немного, к ней присоединилась и Эсмеральда – сначала неуверенно, но с каждым мгновением всё больше и больше отдаваясь вольным, быстрым движениям, утверждая возможность продолжения там, где смерть поставила жирную точку.  
Ореол чёрных волос окутывал её точёную фигурку, которая кружилась на фоне гудящего, воющего от восторга пламени, и оно тоже кружилось, вилось, металось из стороны в сторону, сыпало плясунье под ноги горсти рубинов, тянулось к ней сотнями жадных алых языков…  
"Ангел мрака, сотканный из огня"… Клоду вспомнилась эта фраза, почти обвинение, брошенная им когда-то жалкой узнице, скорчившейся на куче гнилой соломы.  
Теперь можно было лишь добавить: "Аминь".  
Но вот Годявир, тяжело дыша, остановилась, и как по команде всё оживление Эсмеральды мигом испарилось, огонь исчез, оставив только блёклый пепел.  
– Мы танцуем для тех, кто ушёл от нас, – объяснила Годявир, хоть Клод и не задавал вопросов. – Они сейчас там, где нет боли и страданий, поэтому мы тоже радуемся за них.  
Украдкой шмыгнув носом, Лачо утёр рукавом подозрительно блестящие глаза.  
– Они счастливы, – торопливо поддакнул он. – И свободны.  
Обернувшись к двум пылающим кибиткам, Годявир принялась перечислять имена, к каждому добавляя какой-нибудь лестный эпитет: "смелый", "ловкий", "умный"… На одном из имён её голос всё же дрогнул, но ни единой слезы не скатилось по морщинистым щекам.  
Назвав всех, она поклонилась кострам и твёрдо сказала:  
– Прощайте, – и два голоса эхом повторили это слово.  
Когда они направились к кибитке, цыганёнок приотстал. Посмотрел вдаль, туда, где в рассветном тумане чернели деревенские дома, и что-то прошептал, судорожно стиснув рукоять ножа.  
Клод вспомнил, как пристально незадолго до того вглядывался Лачо в лицо одного из убитых, и подумал, что не хочет знать, какую клятву дал этот маленький мужчина у погребального костра.

Лошади, встревоженные запахом дыма и палёной плоти, нетерпеливо потряхивали гривами, переминались с ноги на ногу и то и дело натягивали постромки, намекая людям, что давно пора покинуть место, которое было осквернено бессмысленным кровопролитием.  
– Ты ведь поедешь с нами, правда? – дёрнув Клода за рукав, спросил Лачо, уже благополучно позабыв, что пару часов назад бросился на него с ножом.  
Эсмеральда сдавленно охнула.  
– Он теперь один из нас, – неожиданно поддержала мальчишку Годявир. – В этом рука судьбы. – Затем она обратилась к Клоду: – Как нам называть тебя, наш новый брат?  
После этого довольно простого вопроса воцарилась тишина, которую нарушало лишь потрескивание пламени да клёкот парящего в синеве ястреба.  
– Моё имя, – наконец медленно произнёс Клод, – осталось там же, где моя сутана, мои книги, мой дом и могилы моих родителей и брата. – При этих его словах на лице Эсмеральды впервые на сотую долю мгновения появилась едва уловимая тень чего-то среднего между жалостью и сочувствием, но он упрямо смотрел лишь на землю под ногами. – Я не смогу за ним вернуться. Может быть, у тебя найдётся для меня другое?  
Снова послышался ястребиный клёкот, и старая цыганка кивнула, как бы соглашаясь:  
– Ферка. На языке нашего народа это значит "свободный".  
Клод уставился на неё в изумлении. Вот уж такого он не ожидал.  
Чего-чего, а свободы у него точно не было.  
Родители определили его жизненный путь, не спрашивая его согласия, и Клод так или иначе всегда был пленником – своего сыновнего долга, своего сана, заботы о брате, одержимости наукой, наконец…  
Страсть к уличной плясунье отодвинула всё это на второй план, оставила пылиться по углам и зарастать паутиной, как колбы и реторты в его лаборатории. Если бы кто-то пару лет назад сказал, что он, архидьякон Жозасский, по доброй воле попросит принять его в цыганский табор, Клод, наверно… да нет, даже бы и не рассердился, потому как нет смысла сердиться на бред душевнобольных.  
А вот поди ж ты – привела судьба. Теперь и табор свой есть. И кибитка. И три лошади. И даже цыганское имя.  
– Хорошо. Пусть будет так.  
Осталось только научиться этому имени соответствовать. Прежнему ведь не очень-то получилось.

Присев у самой воды, Эсмеральда с безучастным видом чистила песком старенький, помятый с одного бока котелок. На появление Клода она отреагировала лишь брошенным в его сторону тоскливым взглядом да не менее тоскливым вздохом, а потом снова сосредоточилась на своей работе.  
– Всё ещё боишься… – констатировал бывший священник, и в словах этих тоски было побольше, чем во взгляде и вздохе цыганки, вместе взятых.  
Ответа не последовало.  
– У меня есть кое-что для тебя.  
Интереса это заявление не вызвало.  
– Неужели этот кусок металла больше достоин внимания, чем я?  
– Что угодно больше достойно внимания, чем ты, – огрызнулась Эсмеральда и принялась с удвоенной тщательностью начищать закопчённое дно.  
Не успев сдержаться, Клод выхватил котелок из её рук и отбросил в сторону. Затем быстро присел с нею рядом, взял её холодные, покрытые песком ладони в свои.  
Ему хотелось, чтобы она знала, как больно ему видеть её тусклые, остекленевшие глаза, давно забывшие здоровый румянец щёки, её поникшие плечи, худые, бессильные руки… Ещё ему хотелось сказать, что он любит её и такой, и будет любить какой угодно, но цыганка, скинув вызванное его прикосновением оцепенение, отдёрнула руки и быстро вскочила, готовая спасаться бегством. Снова выслушивать его признания она не собиралась.  
– Не тронь меня, поп!  
– Не трону, дитя. Не уходи.  
Сунув руку за пазуху, Клод извлёк маленький узелок и протянул ей.  
– Я взял это в Крысиной норе.  
Услышав название жалкой каморки, где её пятнадцать долгих лет ждала мать, Эсмеральда схватила узелок и дрожащими пальцами торопливо его развернула. Внутри оказались простой серый камешек, треугольный осколок глиняной кружки, один из краёв которого был выглажен прикосновениями губ, да прядь седых волос, перевязанная обрывком ветхой ткани.  
С непередаваемым выражением лица осмотрела Эсмеральда эти невзрачные предметы, хранившие память о скорби и отчаянии женщины, потерявшей любимое дитя. Она перебирала их, гладила, целовала, улыбалась сквозь слёзы.  
Отвлеклась лишь затем, чтобы подарить так и сидевшему на песке Клоду один-единственный взгляд, исполненный столь горячей благодарности, что им вполне можно было бы плавить полярные льды.  
Потом она всё-таки убежала, крепко сжимая в ладони свои сокровища, но Клод успел понять главное – наконец-то он сделал хоть что-то правильно.  
Ведь даже у Квазимодо хватило ума принести цыганке цветы…  
Медленно поднявшись, Клод отряхнул со штанов песок и направился к кибитке, по пути выудив котелок, который предприимчивые волны уже успели стащить с берега и теперь лениво перекатывали на мелководье.  
Возле прогоревшего костра пощипывала траву осёдланная лошадь: надо было съездить в ближайшую деревню, пополнить запасы провизии и разузнать заодно последние новости, если таковые есть. Чтобы решить, пробираться и дальше окольными путями, стараясь никому не попадаться на глаза, или уже можно не таиться. Мало ли, вдруг девкам вздумалось портиться, а коровам – переставать доиться не только в одной конкретной деревне, но и во всей округе?  
Спустя полчаса, когда лошадь бодрой рысью понесла его к деревне, а место стоянки уже пёстрыми драпировками скрыл лес, до Клода донеслись звуки печальной и нежной песни.  
То Эсмеральда пела для своей матери и, Клод почему-то был в этом уверен, немножко – для него.

…Он знал латынь, знал греческий, да и в некоторых других языках неплохо разбирался, но ни один из них не помог бы ему, если бы он захотел выразить то, что чувствовал, наблюдая за танцующей в свете костра цыганкой. Это уже был не зов плоти, отказывающейся смириться с пренебрежением её потребностями, не восторженное любование красотой, безрассудной и бесстыдной в своей яркости, и уж точно не глухая ненависть к этой же самой красоте, посмевшей бросить вызов целомудрию тридцати-с-чем-то-там-летней выдержки.  
Нет, латынь и греческий тут точно были бессильны. В них бы и слов-то подходящих не нашлось. Вот если бы знать язык ветра, раздувающего костёр, язык неба и подземных рек, язык света, застывшего в золоте…  
– Ферка, – вдруг окликнула Клода цыганка. Раскрасневшаяся, радостная, она улыбалась, глядя на него сквозь огонь. – А хочешь, я научу тебя?  
– Чему, дитя?  
– Танцевать! Ты ведь теперь цыган!  
Клод почувствовал, что у него горят щёки – то ли от возмущения, то ли от стыда. Он никогда не видел, как танцуют цыганские мужчины. Да и видеть не хотел – была охота на всякое непотребство глазеть. Но Эсмеральда, видимо почувствовав его замешательство, вдруг начала звонко хлопать себя ладонями по плечам, по бокам, по бёдрам, то слаженно, то вразнобой, быстро, задорно, притопывая и чуть подпрыгивая. Тут уж и Лачо не усидел на месте, бросил недоеденное яблоко и тоже запрыгал, завертелся волчком, защёлкал пальцами – и всё с такой суровой и осуждающей физиономией: гляди, мол, девка, как надо, ничего ты в мужских делах не смыслишь!  
Наблюдающий за этим дуэтом Клод покраснел ещё больше. То ли от мысли, что танец, такой естественный для цыган, в его исполнении выглядел бы не лучше ужимок дрессированной обезьяны, то ли от осознания, что он вообще это обдумывает.  
Подходил к концу второй месяц их совместного путешествия.

Силуэт ястреба, всё так же кружащего на фоне быстро темнеющего неба, был уже практически неразличим.  
– Куда мы теперь едем? – спросила Клода цыганка, выпутывая из волос сухую веточку.  
Он давно уже не был "мерзким попом", не слышал проклятий в свой адрес, не видел, как прелестное личико искажается гримасой отвращения.  
– В Италию.  
Как бы его спутники ни относились к архидьякону Клоду Фролло, это осталось в прошлом. Сейчас здесь был только Ферка.  
Которого не боялись. К которому испытывали благодарность. Которому были рады.  
Которого… любили?  
Священник, презревший все обеты, лишь горько усмехнулся. Нет, до этого ещё далеко.  
– А как далеко? – словно эхом этих мыслей прозвучал голос прильнувшей к его плечу Эсмеральды. – Италия?  
– Не очень, дитя… Видишь – горизонт?  
– Вижу… Она там? Где горизонт?  
– Нет. Чуть ближе.  
Подняв голову, Клод посмотрел на небо, и в который раз на мгновение его охватило это странное ощущение падения в кристально-чистую глубину. Страха больше не было – лишь растворение, единение… Понимание.  
Столько лет он видел над головой лишь каменный потолок, тяжёлые, пропитанные пылью веков своды. Мир открывался ему в воображении, растревоженном истёртыми страницами книг. Он запер себя в доме, который люди построили для Бога, и совсем забыл о доме, созданном Богом для людей.  
А цыганка, чью кожу золотило пламя, чьи волосы расчёсывал ночной ветер, в отличие от него, не смотрела со стороны, она всегда была частью этого мира – не старых домов, не грязных улиц, не лицемерного благочестия и пьяного угара, прячущихся под чешуёй городских крыш, нет, от неё пахло дикими травами и горячей смолой, в её движениях прихотливая игра света на полярных снегах перекликалась с торопливостью беспокойных дюн, в её голосе слышался звон первого летнего дождя и шелест последнего осеннего листа…  
Клод рассмеялся. Первый раз за долгое время, зато от всей души.  
Теперь всё стало на свои места.  
Он давно заметил, что люди записывали свою историю, свои знания в камне, и каждое строение, созданное их руками, являлось словом или даже целой фразой в этой своеобразной книге. Но был ведь и другой замысел, и другой Зодчий.  
Огромный мир, непостижимый, необъятный, не мог открыться сразу. Этого не выдержал бы ничей разум. Есть ли смысл давать научный трактат ребёнку, не знающему алфавит?  
Как золото, вожделенный результат алхимических изысканий, представляет собой лишь иную, более материальную и оттого более простую форму света, так и та, которую Клод считал едва ли не проклятием, и для которой проклятием стал он сам, по сути своей лишь воплощённое в привычной и понятной форме знание совсем иного уровня.  
Первая страница учебника, который ему только предстоит открыть.  
Он постиг премудрость людей, теперь пора постигать премудрость Бога.  
– Чуть ближе… – повторил Клод, осторожно погладив пригревшуюся и задремавшую цыганку по щеке.  
Раньше, много безумных мыслей и не менее безумных поступков назад, он порой сквозь частокол городских шпилей смотрел на горизонт с колокольни Собора. Находил странное удовольствие в наблюдении того, чего на самом деле нет.  
– Ферка… – прошептала Эсмеральда сквозь сон.  
Лошади остановились, устало отфыркиваясь. В кибитке послышалась возня, шорох соломы, стук глиняных плошек.  
…А может, не так уж он недостижим, этот горизонт?  
– Ферка, – кивнул тот, кто когда-то был кем-то другим.  
И подумал, что надо соглашаться, если цыганка снова захочет научить его танцевать.


End file.
